Rachel, The Great and Powerful
by RedJoeyM631992
Summary: When a world famous 10-year-old magician named Annabelle LeTwanette comes to town and shows off her magic skills, and gloating about it, Rachel decides to become a magician herself under the guise of "The Great and Powerful Rachel Flynn". Meanwhile, Natalie Baxter wants to show off her archrival Heather McQueen at the Googleplex Mall and causing major damage.


One fine day in a candy village in the imaginary world, or at least it was, the village people were running havoc from a rampaging 100-foot marshmallow man. He was stomping on merchant carts, wagons, shops, and even their own church.

"Nobody steps on a church in our village", shouted one of the candy people.

Then the marshmallow man was trying to say something to them, but couldn't say something to them.

Soon, a voice said, "Hey, you!"

The marshmallow man turned around and looked down. He sees Rachel, Eddie, Agamya-Michiko, Bruce, Jennifer, David, and Jaret all prepared to fight him.

He tries to say something to the kids, but he still couldn't say anything to them.

Rachel then said to him, "Could you speak up, please?"

The marshmallow man shook his head and points at his throat.

Agamya-Michiko said, "Hey, Rachel, I think there's something stuck in his throat."

The others all looked and realized.

The marshmallow man bends over and opened his mouth. The kids went inside. Then in a couple of seconds, the marshmallow man coughed the kids right out of his throat. And what Agamya-Michiko was holding in her hands was a peanut her size. The marshmallow man then cleared his throat and said, "Thanks, you would not believe how big that peanut is."

Rachel then said, "I can tell." She snickered at Agamya-Michiko holding onto that peanut which is kind of heavy for her. Then Bruce takes the peanut away from her.

"Anyway, the reason why I came here is because I was just shopping for my little girl's birthday; she's turning 3."

Bruce said, "Phew, that was a misunderstanding, otherwise we could've made you into a smore…literally."

Rachel said, "If you want to find something for your girl's birthday, go ahead."

She turns toward to the candy people and said, "Everything's all right; he was just looking for something for his girl's birthday. I'm sure you all got it."

The candy people then let out a sigh of relief. Then mere minutes later, the town was all cleaned up, and the kids and the candy people all gathered around to see the marshmallow man holding a beach towel, a cute dress, ballet slippers, and a blue bouncy ball.

"Thank you very much" He said.

"No problem…and next time, try not to swallow any peanuts the size of kids, thank you" Agamya-Michiko said.

Then the Marshmallow man started walking…until he stomped onto a village cart. He said, "Sorry about that." Then he continues.

The candy people then cheered on the kids. The mayor, a lollipop-shaped man, walked up to them and shouted, "You kid saved our village, how can we ever thank you?"

"Well, maybe some money?" Jennifer said.

The kids looked at her weird. Why did she say money?

She said, "I thought they give out money to people who save their village as a reward."

Okay. Anyway, the mayor said, "O'h I'm sure there's money somewhere."

As he gets out his wallet, Jennifer's eyes were glowing with cash signs on her eyes. Then he pulls out seven lollipops and passes out to them. While the kids looked weird, Jennifer was in severe disappointment.

"Lollipops, really; whatever happened to dollar bills?"

"Did you say Flower Pills?" The mayor said to her.

She said, "No, dollar bills, the ones printed on paper and colored in green."

But the mayor said, "I'm afraid we don't know what dollar bills are."

Jennifer is annoyed. Then Rachel said to her, "Get a grip, you'll be fine; and besides, we better return to the real world."

They all waved goodbye to the candy people as Rachel puts on the magic hat and the kids hold their hands together. The hat ignites her imagination and within seconds, they arrived in the real world, in Rachel's backyard. She takes off the magic hat.

"Well, that was fun, since it was fun to see Miss Prima Donna getting disappointed with the lollipop thing" Bruce snickered.

Jennifer then shouted, "Hey, watch it."

Agamya-Michiko then shouted between the two of them, "You two, cut it out."

Bruce and Jennifer looked at each other with cold eyes.

Then they all walked inside the house as Rachel said, "Wow, it's 10:30 already and we've already finished our adventure."

Eddie said, "Well I wonder what else we're going to do today?"

Then a voice said, "Hi kids, thinking about something?"

They turn around and Candace, Phineas, Isabella, and Amanda are standing in the middle of the living room, watching them.

Rachel said, "Hi, Aunt Candace…and Cousin Amanda."

Candace then said to them, "What you kids had been doing today?"

Then Rachel said, "Well we saved a candy village from a 100-foot marshmallow man…who was just shopping for his little girl's birthday."

She said, "Well that's nice."

But Amanda interrupted, saying, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on there, a marshmallow man shopping for his little girl's birthday? Now that's just weird."

Rachel said, "Yeah I know."

Eddie said, "So we got home and we were just wondering what are gonna do next?"

Candace then said, "Why don't we all go out for ice cream together?"

Rachel and Eddie shouted, "Yes, Gunther's Frozen Palace!"

Then they both sing a jingle,

_When the cold really beats the heat, _

_Gunther's has every frozen treat_

An annoyed Amanda said, "Man, that jingle is getting old, no wait it just did."

Candace then asked to her friends, "Would you guys like ice cream?"

They all nodded.

Rachel looks around and said, "Hey where's Ernie? Aww, he always loved ice cream; his favorite flavor is Chocolate with cookie bits."

Candace said, "Don't worry, Rachel, We'll get Ernie favorite ice cream when we come back."

In Rachel's Room, Ernie was on Rachel's dresser. He heads to his cage. He runs inside and puts in his fedora. He then runs to a hamster tube as it automatically sucks him.

In his lair, the hamster tube spits him out, leaving him naked. A naked Chinchilla, how weird? He looks at the audience, waves his hand and pulls out a curtain in front of him. Then, the hamster tube spit out all of his blue fur and he catches it, putting it back on. He removes the curtain, now back to his good looking self. He rushes to the screen with Major Monogram on.

He said, "Good morning Agent Ernie, I'm terribly sorry about the automatic hamster suction tube. Not only did it literally suck every piece of hair off your body, but a hamster was accidentally got sucked in and wounded up in here."

Agent Ernie looks around and he see the hamster doing nothing but waving hello to him.

Major Monogram continues, "Anyway, the evil Natalie Baxter and her minions have been sighted as the Googleplex Mall, where a lot of her Atrons are there. That's really fitting, seeing how many people, mostly teens, often hang out in malls, but there have been many shoplifting in malls, some involving teens, but this teen is beyond bad, and it's up to you to stop her. Get down at the mall and see what she's up to, and don't forget to bring your wallet, never leave your wallet at home…because Howagraward's is hosting a 14% summer clearance sale. You should go there. Anyway, good luck, Agent Ernie."

Agent Ernie salutes as he walks out to take the bus.

_Agent Ernie_

At Gunther's Frozen Palace, Candace and the kids were getting some good ice cream, and Jaret was carrying Rachel's favorite ice cream, chocolate chip and cookie dough, and bringing it to her.

He said, "Here you go Rachel, chow down and enjoy!"

She said, "Thanks for bringing it for me Jaret, it's very nice of you."

He was blushing and said "Well, you know me."

Then, David teases him, "Well she doesn't know you like her."

She then asked, "What?"

Jaret panicked and covered David's mouth, and said, "N-n-n-nothing! Nothing that would ever be interesting to you!"

She then said, "Okay then?"

He was relieved and glared at David.

David whispers, "Guess I should've whispered it, like the one I'm doing now."

He whispers back, "You think?!"

Soon, Bruce came to the table with some chocolate ice cream with marshmallows, and said, "Now if we ever run into that marshmallow man again, don't mention this to him."

Then, Amanda becomes annoyed, "Seriously, you're still thinking about that, urgh. TOTALLY. KIDS. STUFF."

Candace said to Amanda, "Amanda, Be nice!"

She turns to Rachel and said, "Rachel, I actually think it's kinda sweet how you would bring your friends along on your creative adventures. You remind me of your dad when we were younger, he would always build all these crazy inventions so that he and his friends could have fun...even though most of the time I would try to bust him, but still, good times."

Bruce then interrupts, "Wait, I thought you said the person you bust was your brother? And that he was the one who made the crazy inventions? I'm confused."

Agamya-Michiko then sighed, "Oh, Bruce."

Just then, Bella, Clarie, and Danielle walked by and Rachel noticed.

"Bella?!" She said.

Bella and the two noticed her.

And she said, "Oh, it's only Miss little redhead."

Then Rachel, almost on the brink of anger and annoyance, said "Ms. little redhead", that's the best insult you got?"

Bella said, "Well, I just thought I would go easy since "Weirdo McFlynn" was too much."

The two girls chuckled and Rachel got angry.

Candace then said to the three girls sternly, "Okay, enough! You guys should know better than to make hurtful insults!"

Eddie said, "So what are you three doing here anyway?"

Danielle responded, "Oh, we're going to see Annabelle LeTwanette in that crowd."

There was a crowd of kids seeing Annabelle LeTwanette.

Rachel asked them "Who's Annabelle?"

Suddenly, Bruce answered, "She's a 10-year old magician who she can perform magic tricks that no one has ever done before, at least that's what I've heard."

Agamya-Michiko was surprised. "Wow, can't believe you know about her Bruce" she said.

Then Jennifer said, "Yet, he doesn't know the concept of family member relations."

Rachel said, "Still, must be cool perform such cool tricks!"

But Claire said, "Yeah well, I figure we would like to meet and greet her, so stay out of our way redhead."

Rachel got a little furious, so she decided to go meet her too. She said, "We'll see who stays out of the way!"

As she left, Jaret dozed off.

"Man, she's so cute when she's angry." He said.

Then Bruce said, "Isn't that what you say for almost every expression she gives?"

But Jaret said to him, "You get my point!"

As then as Annabelle was talking to other people in the crowd, she spots Rachel in front of her. Rachel politely said to her, "Hello there, my name is Rachel Flynn, and you're Annabelle right?"

Annabelle said, "Well, of course I am, guess you haven't heard of me."

But Bella comes near her and said, "No, no she doesn't. Trust me Annabelle; you don't want to waste your time with her."

Rachel shouted at Bella, "Pipe down!" just as she was turning her attention back on Annabelle. She then said, "I did hear that you're really great with magic tricks."

Annabelle then said, "Oh yes, I've been doing magic for quite a while, I even plan on entering into the magic contest."

Rachel said, "That's cool, you know I can do some magic tricks myself."

Then Annabelle said with haughty, "Well that's nice, unimpressive, but nice."

Rachel then looked shocked at what she just said and not in a good way. She said, "Wait...what do you mean unimpressive?"

Annabelle continues as she acts like a popular school girl showing off her fancy ribbon cutting, "I mean that my tricks are very special compared to anyone else's, even yours."

Rachel said, "Hey, I can perform really special tricks too."

Claire then said to her in a pose, "Oh yeah, prove it."

Rachel nervously said, "Um...well...I can't do it, now."

The four laughed.

Annabelle then said, "Let me show you a trick."

The three stepped back, as she brings out her pet rabbit and puts a sheet on it. She then says, "Whenever something is near, make them disappear!"

The rabbit disappears, much to everyone's surprise, and then the rabbit pops out of a guy's milkshake cup.

He screamed, much to his horror, "Ahhhhhh! I knew it! Milkshakes are made out of rabbits. AHHHHHHHHHH!"

He runs away, again, much to his horror. Then another man said, "That's it, I'm sending him to therapy!"

Annabelle then turns her attention to Rachel and said in a proud way, "Face it Rachel, you'll never perform tricks as excellent as I can."

Couldn't stand the behavior Annabelle is displaying, Rachel said to her, "Oh yeah! Well, then...I...I'm competing in the contest too and I'm going to win!"

Annabelle laughs and said, "Are you serious? What do you think this will prove?"

Rachel said, "That I can perform better tricks than you!"

Everyone gasped.

Annabella then grinned, "Alright, fine, I'll see you in the contest and make the best magician win."

Rachel then said, "Good!"

They both shake on it. And then Rachel walked back to her friends.

Eddie then talks to Rachel and said, "So, how did that introduction go?" Everyone looked at Eddie knowing it was obvious. He then said, "Maybe now's not the time to ask."

At the Googleplex Mall, Ernie has gone off the bus and has entered the mall. He went pass several stores like Rosing Dales, Boot Locker, and even a Ducky Momo stand. Then he finally found Natalie Baxter, who is in the middle of the mall with a bunch of her atrons. She then spots Ernie.

"Oh, Ernie the Chinchilla, it's you", she said.

Ernie was looking around to see why she has atrons with her.

Natale then explains to him, "Yeah, you're probably why I have these atrons out in the middle of the mall right? Well you see, I'm going to show these atrons off to someone else, I'm not going to use them for an evil scheme today."

Then Ernie thinks that he won't be needed then, and tries walking away.

Natalie then said while trying to stop him, "Hey, don't you want to know who I'm talking about?"

Ernie nodded.

Natalie then said, "Okay, it's some bratty teenage mad scientist, Heather McQueen! She's been my arch-rival for years! You see Ernie, it all started when..."

Then suddenly, some random man was looking at one of her atrons. He said to her, "Excuse me young lady."

She said, "What?"

He said, "Can you tell me the price on this giant water gun? I can't find the price tag."

Then she said, "Okay, first off, it's not a water gun it's an atron! Second, it's not for sale!"

He said, "Man, talk about a bad business."

He then walks away and she continues, "As I was saying, it all started back in when I was seven..."

A flashback came in and it showed Natalie and Heather when they were younger.

She narrates, "I was going to play in the sandbox during recess, but Heather wouldn't let me play in it. So I got really angry at the time."

Heather said, "You better chill out!"

Then Natalie said, "No I will not, you better let me play in the sand box before I..."

Then suddenly, Heather blasted her with her freeze ray.

She said to a frozen Natalie, "Well, looks like I did it for you!"

The flashback ended.

Natalie then continues, "So now I want to come face to face with her so I can show what I'm made of! This is between an evil scientist and a mad scientist!"

Ernie looks at her weird.

She said, "What don't give me that look! There's a differance between an evil scientist and a mad scientist!"

Suddenly, she heard a familiar loud honk outside of the mall. She shouted, "She's here! Ernie, wait here! And please keep an eye on my atrons!"

She runs outside of the mall's entrance and sees a very cartoonish long limo coming by. She was confused and said, "Man, how does a limo that long make a turn?"

Then a figure came out of the limo, she's Natalie's arch-rival Heather McQueen. She wears a red coat, a turquoise dress, and black shoes. She said to Natalie, "Well, well, if it isn't little troll face!"

Natalie then said, "You're the one to talk. Miss Ogre Breath!"

Heather said, "Oh, please! So where are these "evil" devices of yours?"

Natalie said, "Come in, I'll show you" And follows her to her atrons.

Ernie was waiting for Natalie to come back, so then she arrived along with Heather.

Natalie then said, "Now Ernie, this is Heather, Heather, this is Ernie. He's my nemesis." Ernie waved his hand.

Heather then begins to scoff, "You're telling me you have a blue rat for a nemesis? How pathetic."

Natalie, looking annoyed, says to Heather, "He's actually a chinchilla! And what about your nemesis, is he coming?"

Heather then said, "He should be arriving any..."

Then some orange orangutan came in from the roof wearing a fedora.

She continues, "...Minute. That was quick, anyway, this is my nemesis, Ollie the Orangutan. Ollie, I like you to meet the troll I told you about."

Ollie looked at Natalie and looked confused since she looked cuter than troll like, he looked at Heather.

She said, pointing at her, "Yes, that's her!"

Ernie then waved to Ollie, and he waved back.

Natale then said to her, "So your nemesis is a monkey?"

Heather said, "Actually, he's an ape. But that's not what matters. So these are your atrons?"

She said, "That's right!"

"Well, I would you to see my inventions!" Heather said as she pulls out a remote and presses a button. Soon, the inventions were teleported to the mall.

She said, "Here you go! My Itrons! The remote is also one of them; it's the Teleport-itron."

Natalie then dropped her jaw and shouted at her, "Wait, itrons?! You copied the suffixes for my inventions!"

Heather then said, "Please! It has an "I" in the beginning, not an "A", making it completely different."

Natalie then mumbles, "What a rip off artist!"

Heather then asks her, "So what did you call me here for anyway, Besides, getting utterly insulted?"

Natalie, without hesitation, said to her, "Heather, I called you here because I want to challenge you to a showdown!"

Ernie and Ollie were shocked.

Heather said, "A showdown?"

Natalie then said, "Yeah, we'll have a showdown to prove whose better at being evil!"

Heather scoffs, "Please, I think it would be, without a doubt, me being the winner."

Natalie said, "Well, how about a deal, if I win you have to confess to everyone that I am a better mad scientist than you!"

Heather then said, "Alright fine, but if I win, then you will have to serve me as my new henchman!"

Natalie took some time to think about, but soon made her decision. "Deal!" she said. They both shook on it. While Ernie and Ollie looked at each other thinking this can't be good.

Back in the Imaginary world, Rachel, Eddie, and her friends are looking around.

Jaret said to Rachel, "So let me get this straight, you want to find a great magician that can help you learn some magic tricks so you can show Annabelle that you can perform magic tricks than her?"

Rachel said, "Yep."

Jaret paused, and then said, "Okay."

Then Bruce points out, "Hey look, it's that marshmallow man again! Maybe we should go ask him."

Then they all walked right up to the marshmallow man. He was heading home while carrying some wrapping paper.

Rachel said to him, "Hey buddy, remember us?"

The marshmallow man then said to them, "Well hello, what can I do for you?"

Jennifer said, "We happen to eat-"

Then Bruce covers her mouth. He said, "We were wondering if you know a great magician around here?"

The Marshmallow man said, "Yeah, I know someone who's a great magician."

The kids' faces lights up. He continues, "If you want to see him, he's right in the woods."

Rachel then said to him, "Thanks."

He said, "You're welcome."

They run off into the woods. As they were running, they see a campfire with a little figure wearing a hat and a cloak, roasting a hot dog. They approached to him.

Rachel said, "Um...hello? Can you help me?"

Then the figure puts down his hot dog and looks at her. Then the figure revealed itself. It was a yellow brown furred muppet. He was smiling.

Jennifer looked surprised and said, "What the?"

The muppet said, "Well hi there little lady, it is very nice to meet travelers like you, it just fills me up with so much joy!"

Rachel said, "Um, right...well, I'm trying to look for this great magician guy and we were wondering if you know him?"

He said, "Well of course I do, but can you keep a secret?"

She said, "Eh, sure."

The muppet got Rachel to come closer to him. He said, "You're looking at him."

Rachel widens her eyes in shock and said, "Wait, what?! You're the great magician?!"

He nodded, "Yep!"

She said, "Then why didn't you just say that?!"

He said with optimism, "Because I thought it would be more fun to tell you...in secret!"

They all looked at each other confusingly. She said, "But that wasn't...urgh, nevermind. So what's your name?"

He said, "I been called by a lot of names...well, actually just two...by two people I know...but most call me Phil."

She raised her eyebrows and said, "Phil?"

Phil said, "Yep."

She said, "Okay then, well my name is Rachel Flynn. And this is my little brother Eddie, and these are my friends Jaret, Agamya-Michiko, Bruce, Jennifer, and David."

He said, with joy and optimism, "Well it's very nice to meet all of you. So what can I do for you?"

She said, "I was wondering if you can teach me some magic tricks."

He said, "Oh I'll teach you, but if I do that, you will have to lose your friends!"

Rachel and her friends gasped. Then Phil giggled and said, "Oh, I'm just kidding!"

Rachel groaned.

Phil said, "Of course I'll teach you anyway, now just have some hot dogs over by the campfire while I go in and get that spell book here."

Then he went inside the wagon.

Rachel and her friends all gathered around and are eating hot dogs while waiting patiently for Phil. Then, Phil walks out of the wagon with the spell book. He walks up to Rachel and said, "Okay Rachel, I'm going to teach you everything I know about magic tricks. And how will I do it?"

Rachel said, "Yeah?"

Phil jumped out and shouted with joy, "Through Song!"

Bruce then said, "A Song, really?"

She said, "Yeah we all know that was coming."

Then the music begins to play happy and upbeat.

PHIL:

_Here are the three steps of learning magic tricks_

_It's kind of like picking up sticks_

_Sometimes I act so estatic_

_If you really want to learn these magic ways_

_It's as simple as coining a phrase_

_But as hard as –_

_Being attacked by a rhinoceros_

During the song, Phil teaches Rachel how to focus on her mental energy and trying to make objects move.

_The first magic trick step is the pledge_

_Where you present your object to the crowd –_

_But give it an edge_

_The second magic trick step is the turn_

_Where you make the object disappear –_

_Btw, young lady, your feet are about to burn_

Jennifer looks down at her feet and was sitting on some hot coal. Jennifer screamed.

JENNIFER:

YEEEOOOOUCH!

She runs to a nearby lake and cools her feet instantly. Bruce walks close to her and said,

BRUCE:

Yet, you don't know about the concept of your feet's safety.

PHIL:

_And Last but not least, my favorite –_

_The third magic trick step is the prestige_

_It's where you bring the object back –_

_It's like the bee's knees!_

She throws out her hand and out comes a dove.

RACHEL:

_Like that?_

PHIL:

_Well done, little girl! You've got it!_

_But wait, There's only one more important lesson_

_It's not the first; it's not even the second_

_Then I'll be heading over to the delicatessen_

RACHEL

_And what's that?_

PHIL:

_Never reveal your secrets_

RACHEL:

Why?

PHIL:

Because magicians never reveal their secrets

RACHEL:

Okay I'll keep that in mind.

PHIL:

And those are the three steps of learning magic tricks

Then the song ends.

Moments later, Phil was all packed up in his wagon and is about to go. He looks at Rachel and said, "Well Rachel, I am so happy to help you learn all about magic tricks. I hope you do win that magic contest."

Rachel waved to him and said, "Well, thanks for all the help, Phil; Good-bye."

Her friends and Eddie all waved good-bye at Phil and he was going. Then Rachel and her friends started heading back.

Rachel said very confident, "I can't wait to show that Annabelle that anyone can do better magic tricks."

Eddie said, "I sure hope so."

She said, "First, when I get back home, I have to look like a real magician."

Back in the real world, Rachel was getting dressed for the show, but was feeling uneasy with the pink dress that Isabella gave her. Isabella said to her, "Rachel, I know pink isn't your color, but this is still a good dress to use for the show, I remembered when I wore this dress when me and Phineas performed a magic show together. Oh he looked so dreamy performing tricks and I just knew me and him would be..."

Then Rachel said, "Okay mom! I-I think I've heard enough!"

Isabella said, "Oh, sorry dear."

Rachel said, "Well, thanks for the dress anyway mom."

Isabella said, "Your welcome dear. You could even try redecorating it if you want."

Rachel said, "Okay, thanks."

As Isabella walked out of Rachel's room, Rachel is still depressed. She said, "What I'm I going to do, that show will start soon and I don't even have enough time to redecorate this dress."

As she was looking at the dress, she was thinking. She said, "Guess I have no choice...and I'm talking to myself. Man, I'm becoming Aunt Candace."

Soon, she puts on her pink dress and puts on her magic hat. Then she said, "Man, it would be pretty cool if I can just turn the dress into something cooler with a spell, kinda like a witch or a wizard."

She then waved her hands and continues, "I'd probably have to say, if I don't want to look like a fool, better make myself look cool."

Soon out of nowhere, magic dust was swirling around the dress, and then it turned from pink into a process red, maroon, dahila purple dress with stars on it and a crimson red coat and cape. This has come as a big surprise to Rachel.

She shouts, "OMG!...It actually worked! How did I do that?!"

Then Isabella called her, "Rachel! We need to go now!"

Rachel heard, and she said, "Oh, coming!...Man, I wonder what the others would think? I should tell them later."

She then walks over to her mom.

(COMMERCIAL BREAK)

At the mall, around 7:00, Natalie and Heather begin their showdown as they set up the tables as shields as if they were in war grounds.

Natalie said to Heather, "Prepare to meet the wrath of my villiany!"

Heather shouted back at her, "Yo mama!"

Then they started to fire their inventions at each other.

Natalie shouts, "Eat my hydro-atron!"

She blasted the atron to Heather but it missed and it blasted the floor of the food court making it sparkling clean.

A janitor comes out from a potty break, witnesses the clean floor, and said, "Boy, I guess my work here is done."

Heather pulls out an itron and shouts "Get a taste of my freeze-itron!"

She shoots it, but it misses Natalie and headed to Mr. Slushy Burger. The manager said to his employee, "How are those burgers goming?"

He said, "They're almost ready!"

Then the ray has frozed the burgers. Then the employee groaned and said, "Oh man!"

Natalie then pulls out a funny looking atron and says, "Prepare to...well I forgot what this atron does."

Then she shoots the atron, but it misses and heads to 2 girls and a pet pig. One of the girls said, "So will you trade me that apple scented perfume for my raspberry scented perfume?"

The other girl said, "Sure, when pigs fly!"

Then the ray hits the pig and he starts to fly. The other girl said, "Well, good enough for me." Then she gave the apple perfume while the other gave the raspberry perfume.

Meanwhile, Ernie was sitting in the food court watching the showdown while Ollie brought in some pizza so they can both eat and watch. Then some people came by and watched.

One man points out and excitedly shouted, "Cool! Street performers!"

The other man said, "But we're not even on a street."

The one man said to the other, "Do you have to correct me on everything?!"

Then the other man said, "Yes, yes I do."

Heather sneered and said, "Okay, time for you to witness my ugly-itron!"

Then as her ray was about to hit Natalie, she ducked down and had aimed for all the stylish boots in Boot Locker turning them ugly. Much to Natalie's horror, she raised her arms up and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Then she looked backed to Heather and said in anger, "All right, that tears it! Now your seriously gonna get it!"

And the fight continues.

The magic show has begun and everyone has come in to see the show, Rachel's friends and family were really excited.

Phineas said, "I can't wait to see my little girl on stage."

Eddie said, "Me too dad! So Jaret, you're excited too?"

Jaret said to him, "Of course I am."

Then Bruce starts whispering to Jaret, "Yeah, you would always love to see your, GIRLFRIEND."

Jaret gets angry again. He whispers to Bruce, "She's NOT my girlfriend Bruce! She's just a friend who I wanna see..."

David whispers, "Guys, knock it off! It's starting!"

The announcer has come in, ready to start the show.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the 10th annual Danville talent show! Here the people competeting in the show, will show off their magic tricks and our judges will decide who makes the best performance in the show! First off, we have the amazing Gerald Freeman!"

Then Gerald Freeman comes in with him coming out of smoke that just appeared. He waves to the audience and said, "Hi there!"

Everyone cheered for him. Then the announcer said, "Next we have the spetacular Tony Waltz!"

Then Tony arrives with him playing a flute attracting his pet snake to him. He bowed and said, "Evening!"

Everyone cheered for him. Then the announcer said, "Now we have Annabelle LeTwanette!"

Then Annabelle walks in the stage covered in a cloak, and when she opens up a bunch of doves came flying out and over the crowd. She shouted, "Greetings!"

Everyone cheered for her. Then the announcer said, "And finally, Rachel Flynn!"

Rachel comes to the stage with Jennifer's pet Persian cat London in a box, puts a cape on it, and when she opens it, and Jennifer pops out from it. She waved and said, "Hello everyone!"

Then Jennifer walks up to the stage and shouted to the audience, "AND HELLO TOO! I'M JENNIFER BROWN EVERYONE! FUTURE BROADWAY LEGEND!"

Everybody cheered including Rachel's friends and family.

Soon the announcer said, "Well, now that everyone's introduced and the judges are writing up the scores for those marvelous introductions, let's continue!"

Gerald performs milk in hat trick. He puts a glass in his hat, and then he pours milk in the glass. He pulls out a wand and waves around the glass, and suddenly, milk vanishes from the hat. Then it reappears in a glass by one of the judges.

The first Judge said, "Wow, a simple yet flawless trick. I'll drink to that."

Tony has brought out a lemon and has asked a volunteer for a dollar. He said, "Now I will make this dollar disappear!"

As he made the dollar disappear, he then brings out the lemon and cuts it open, revealing a dollar inside.

He said to the girl, "Is this your dollar?"

She screamed happily, "Yes, this is it!"

The audience sheered.

Annabelle brings out a very small box and sets it on a table. She opens it and she pulls out 20 scarfs. The audience is amazed and clapped.

Rachel asks a kid to pick out a card and he selects a 7 of hearts. She puts it back in the stash and makes it disappear. She then asks the kid if he could check in his pocket. He sticks his hand into his pocket and he pulls out the 7 of hearts. The kid thanked her as the audience cheered. She bowed.

Gerald walks into a box and his assistant chained it up. Then he struggles to get out, when suddenly, his assistant free him from the inside, using a blowtorch. The audience looked confused, but they sheered as they bowed to the crowd.

Tony holds out a spoon goes into a state of meditation. Then he bends it. The audience were wowed.

Annabelle uses a laser and cuts herself in half and she starts walking and doing the can-can next. She reconnects herself, and the people roared with applause.

Rachel invites one of the audience members to the stage. She looks miserable because the clothes she's wearing are the worst and she hates them. Rachel pulls out a ring and lifts it up, revealing a curtain. Then for a mere 5 seconds, Rachel removes the ring and the curtain and the woman was in awe, she has never looked a whole lot better. The audience cheered as the woman thanks Rachel.

Gerald gives his assistant a gun and points it right at him. He fires it, and then he catches it. The audience was shocked, and relieved.

Tony places his assistant on a table as he places a cloth on him. Then the assistant becomes levitating, but then moments later, the assistant slowly floats down. As he is now on the table, Tony pulls off the cloth and the assistant was vanished completely. The audience cheered and whistled.

Annabelle puts herself in a big box and her assistant chained it up. He stands on it just as he holds up a curtain up, concealing his entire body. But as the curtain was lowered, it was Annabelle who was sitting on the box. Then she opens it, with the assistant restrained inside it. The audience was wowed over as Annabelle and her assistant bowed.

Rachel pulls up a long rope and pulls up a short rope so that it looks like the long rope. She cuts the short rope, puts it back in her hand; she said a few magic words and pulls out the rope that looks like she has restored it. The audience cheered even Rachel's friends and family, except for Bruce.

Gerald holds out three Chinese Linking rings. He invited an audience member to help him link unlinks more rings. The audience clapped.

Tony places a frame in front of his assistant's chest. Then a white tiger jumps out from out of the frame. The people were in shock and suddenly, they begin to applause.

Annabelle presents two topless and bottomless barrels to the audience, her assistant climbs inside the barrel. The end of the assistant's barrel is placed against the barred opening of the empty barrel. As Annabelle separates the barrels, the assistant is now seen through the four solid metal bars, inside the barrel he was not in before.

Rachel bounds herself in handcuffs and gets trapped inside a cabinet. As she struggles to get out of these handcuffs, a hair pin has fallen out of her hair and landed on a ground. She said, "Wait a minute, how did this hair pin get here?"

For a brief moment, she shrugs, picks up the hair pin and unlocks the handcuffs. She then pushes out of the cabinet and takes a bow as the crowd cheered.

Bruce, on the other hand, said, "That's it? No chain and lock to keep the cabinet shut?

Jaret said, "I don't think that's how it works."

Bruce said, "It's so much better if they just used a simple chain and lock to the whole cabinet escape trick."

Back at the Googleplex Mall, half of the mall has been damaged. The ducky momo cart has been demolished, surrounded by severed Ducky Momo dolls, and thousands of Ducky Momo fans crying.

"We'll always remember you Ducky Momo!"

But that's not all, The Create-A Teddy Workshop was smashed down to pieces, Gamestart was obliterated, Cool Topic was reduced to rubble, and Wayne's comics was…well, Wayne's Comics was closed.

Standing in the battlefield, Natalie and Heather have thrown their inventions aside. Their eyes squint at each other, at an action-packed dramatic pose.

Heather said, "That's it! Time for me to bring out the big boy!"

Then she brings out a remote and presses a button, and then her giant robot comes through the wall and into the mall. It was painted in shimmering gold with Heather's logo on its chest.

Natalie said, "You're not the only one with a giant robot!"

Then she brings her Robot out of the wall too. It was painted in red, pink, magenta, and hot pink, with her logo on its chest. And two men saw the opening.

The first man said, "Eh, I felt like the mall needed two more openings anyway."

The second man said, "Ditto."

The two robots approached each other.

Heather said to Natalie, "We're gonna settle with an old fashion robot fight!"

Natalie shouted, "You're on!"

Ernie and Ollie are now really concerned about this. Then two boys were watching.

One boy said in excitement, "This is so awesome! Two chicks fighting each other with robots!"

The other boy said to him, "Totally better than anime!"

Natalie said to Ernie, "Ernie, You're coming with me."

Heather said to Ollie, "Ollie, I need you now."

Then Natalie, Ernie, Heather, and Ollie all went into the girls' room to get changed into their battle armor suits. Coming out of the girls' room are Heather and Ollie wearing shimmering gold battle armor suits. Coming out last are Natalie and Ernie wearing red, pink, magenta, and hot pink battle armor suits.

Natalie looks down at Ernie and said, "Look Ernie, I know the suit may be uncomfortable for you but we have to win this, I never wanted to be Heather's henchman forever. Please, we have to work together."

Ernie pauses for a moment and then nods.

Natalie smiled and said with determination, "Alright then, Let's do this!"

Then each of them went inside their own robots and are now starting their robot fight.

Natalie said, "Get a taste of my tire cannon!" Her robot shoots out multiple tires from its arm hitting Heather's robot.

She then taunts Heather, "What's the matter Heather?! All TIRED out?!"

Then Ernie made a drumroll with his drums.

Heather said to her, "Well, get a load of my wind blower!"

Then her robot blew Natalie's robot across the mall.

Heather taunted back at her, "Well, did that BLOW you away?!"

Then she looked at Ollie and said "Hey, where's my drumroll Ollie, didn't you bring your drumset?"

Then he brings out a smartphone that had an app that makes a drumroll sound. She said, "Eh, close enough."

Then Natalie brings out her Bowling ball launcher. She said "I'll show you who's brave and BOWL!"

Then her robot launched the bowling balls. Then Heather brings out her ice cube blaster. She said, "Hope you stay ICE and cool!"

Then she launched a bunch of ice cubes and both robots are still standing

_**After a series of bad puns...**_

The robots were both brutally damaged. Heather, who was a little tired out, said to Natalie, "It's time we finished this!"

Natalie, who was also a little tired out, said to her, "Agreed!"

At the magic show, Gerald, Tony, Annabelle, and Rachel all are standing on stage in front of the crowd, as the announcer appears on the stage.

He says, "Now, Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages, this is the final moment where each of the contestants performs one last magic trick. But before we go on, let's announce the total score of each contestant so far; Gerald: 42, Tony 42.5, Annabelle: 44.5, and Rachel: 43.5."

Annabelle looks at Rachel and she said to her, "Well Rachel, it looks like you'll never perform magic tricks as excellent as I can."

Rachel groans and said, "Wow, I can't believe you; you cooperated and participated and yet, you're still proud of yourself? Gosh, you're as just as bad as Bella, Claire, and Danielle."

The Announcer said, "Will Gerald Freeman, please come onto the stage."

As Gerald takes center stage, Tony, Annabelle, and Rachel enter backstage. They're getting prepared for their final magic trick.

Tony approaches to Rachel and said, "I thought your magic tricks are really good. Annabelle is just a showoff. I'm sure you'll think of something."

Rachel then steps outside for a little fresh air. She looks up at the stars and she said to herself, "Well I did all I can do, but I have no idea of how to wow the people, including my friends and family, without being too much of a showoff like Annabelle…And I'm talking to myself again."

She then pointed at a star and it brightens up for a moment. She points at another stars and it brightens up. She pointed out a few stars. And with a wave of her hand, she moves a few stars to the left and right.

Inside a tent, a fortune teller looks at the moving stars. She waves her crystal ball and said to an unseen customer, "Based on the moving stars, the fortune you seek could be near in the city."

Back to Rachel as she witnessed how she brightened up the stars and moved them at her command. She then got an idea, an awesome idea. Rachel got a wonderful, awesome idea.

"I think I have the perfect final magic trick." She said.

Back on stage, Gerald stands sideways in front of the audience. A Stimmelgumpian gasped and said, "That's it! I'm never coming back here again!"

Gerald lowers his jacket from the waist to the feet. He then takes off his right shoe and angles it at 90 degrees against the heel of his shoe. As he raises his jacket, he lifts up his empty shoe for five seconds. He lowers his jacket again, puts his foot back inside his shoe and puts his jacket back on. He bows as the audience clapped.

Tony Waltz and his female assistant walk up to the stage and they bow. Two guys bring out a box. Then Tony opens it as his assistant gets inside. He closes it and she pokes her head and feet out. He brings out a saw. The audience gasps. He begins to saw on the box as she screams. As he was done, he separated the halves of the cabinet. Then the assistant opens up her eyes and she sighs in relief. The audience does too and they applause.

But one member said, "My doctor was right, "Being saw in half will be the new life for me."

Another member said, "That doesn't make any sense."

Then the one member said, "It doesn't have to, my husband owns a monster truck."

From outside, a truck driver was waving his hat and making donuts on the grass.

Backstage, Annabelle feels ready and said to Rachel, "Wait until you see my magic trick that will make me the winner."

Rachel was immune to her boasting.

Annabelle walks on stage and makes a bow to the audience. She looks around and sees the crowd. She grabs her magenta cape and she spins round and round until she covers herself up with it and then, disappears. The audience was still watching. Then a firecracker was launched out of the sky and it exploded and out of it appeared Annabelle who is making a triple somersault and lands on the floor like a gymnast on the balance beam. She rises up and raises her hands and the crowd cheered. Annabelle takes a bow.

Back at the Googleplex Mall, now destroyed, Natalie and Heather were standing in front of each other, Western style.

Heather said to Natalie, "Well, Natalie, I was hoping you'll do fine as a henchman than as an evil scientist."

Natalie said back to her, "In your dreams, Miss Rat Mouth. I don't care if you're rich, pretty, or popular; the one thing that matters is that unlike you, I was mentored by a real evil scientist."

Heather widens her eyes and said, "You were mentored by an evil scientist?"

Suddenly, a couple of mall security guards come in and surrounded the two girls. One of them grabs Natalie on the shoulders and said, "Excuse me, miss, is this your giant robot and your inventions?"

Natalie said to him, "Yes, yes they are."

Another one said to Heather, "You two are under arrest for destruction of public property….a lot!"

The first one said, "Yes, violation of using giant robots in the mall is widely considered to be carnage."

The other one said, "Yes, and destruction of a Ducky Momo stand is considered to be an offense to all Ducky Momo fans…and I am a Ducky Momo fan."

Heather groaned, "Ugh, really? Why does everybody love that childish show?"

She said, "That's because it may be childish, but we enjoyed it."

Natalie said to Heather, "See I'm a Ducky Momo fan too!"

The other security guard said, "See, even she's a fan."

Heather looked at Natalie with squinting eyes and they were taken away. The rest of the security guards tell the witnesses to go home, and they did. As for Ernie and Ollie, well…they tip their hats to each other as they headed home.

She returns backstage and said to Rachel, "So, Rachel, are you ready for this?"

Rachel looked at her, "Yes, Yes I am."

The announcer was now going to announce the final competitor. He said, "Our final contestant for the magic show is...Rachel Flynn! Come on out!"

Rachel was very nervous about this. She thinks to herself, "Okay Rachel, you can do this!"

Annabelle said to her with a sneer, "Well...we're waiting." She said, "Oh, you mean waiting to get beaten?!"

Then she walks on to the stage. Annabelle crossed her arms and made an "Hmph."

Rachel looks around and sees her friends and family looking at her. Her parents, Aunt Candace, and Uncles Ferb and Jeremy were all smiling at her, knowing that she would do her best.

Meanwhile, up on the roof, Agent Ernie was walking and he sees a window and looking through he sees Rachel and knowing that it would blow his cover if she or anybody else sees her. So he opens up all the windows as quickly as possible.

Inside, one of the audience members looks up and notices the open windows and said, "Hey did somebody open up the windows on the roof?"

Rachel looks up and sees it. She was surprised and realized that this is the only way to do it. She points her hands toward the open windows and points at the stars and brightens them up. Then the audience looks at where she's pointing at. They see the stars as she brighten up each of them more. Rachel then commands the stars to move around in a circle, in a line, back and forth, sideways, slantways, and up and down. They were amazed by it.

Soon Rachel begins to command the stars to come towards her, and they all went through the open windows. As they stars approach her, she then command them to spin around her in a circle as she twirls around too. She then makes shapes with the stars, like the Big Dipper, the Little Dipper, the Statue of Liberty, The Statue of Michelangelo's David, and last but not least, the Statue of Roger Doofenshmirtz. Many of them saluted to Rachel's star rendition of the Statue of Roger Doofenshmirtz.

So, Rachel commands the stars to spinr around her again and she twirls again not before stopping and commanding the stars to stop as well. She raises them up, and she sends out a massive wave of bright light and magic dust at the audience. One of the audience members shouts out, "This totally beats a heavy metal concert every day! WWWHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!" And then, their minds were blown out…literally. And Rachel's trick was done. Everybody looked at her. Isabella was the first to clap her hands. Phineas follows, so does Eddie, and Aunt Candace, and Uncles Ferb and Jeremy, and her friends. Soon everybody was not only clapping but cheering for her. Rachel then takes her hat off and bows to the audience.

Then Ernie pops out of her hat and she says, "Oh, there you are Ernie". Ernie squeaks and the audience is all in awe.

Then the announcer looks at the judge's scores and they all answered 20. Then he said, "The scores so far, Gerald: 59, Tony 59.5, Annabelle: 62.5, and Rachel:…63.5! Rachel Flynn is the winner!"

Annabelle dropped her jaw as Gerald and Tony applaud for Rachel.

One of the judges gives Rachel a trophy that reads "For outstanding performance in magic, we present this award to Rachel Flynn" and a thousand dollar award. Her friends and family hugged her and raised her up in the air.

Outside of the play, Rachel and her friends and family are walking. Aunt Candace said, "Wow, Rachel; that was really spectacular what you did up there."

Phineas said, "I mean the finale you did was beyond amazing!"

Rachel said to him, "Thanks, Dad."

Eddie said to her, "Rachel, you were awesome up there!"

Jaret said "Rachel, you really blow my mind away."

Then all of the gang looked at him weird. Jaret feels nervous and he said, "Nothing to say right now."

Bruce and David snickered.

Isabella walks up to Rachel and said, "Rachel, I'm very proud of you, my little magician."

Rachel said, "Thanks mom."

She turns to Eddie and her friends, saying, "Btw, Eddie, guys, can I talk to you about something when we get to my house?

Agamya-Michiko said, "Um, sure Rachel; whatever you need."

She said, "Good."

They continue walking.

In the city, Annabelle was walking her way back home. She was really mad about losing the magic show. She mumbles, "I can't believe I lose the magic show to her! How could someone managed to control a bunch of stars and just wow a bunch of people, that doesn't make any sense at all."

Then she hears a noise coming from a dark alley. She goes over there and checks it out. Then a shadowy figure approaches to her and said in a shady voice, "Hello there little girl. Are you lost?"

Annabelle said, "No, I was just walking on my way home, feeling upset about how I lost the magic show to some girl who wears some kind of hat and can manage to control stars at her will."

Then the shadowy figure said, "Did you say a hat?"

Annabelle said, "Yeah, I did say a hat."

It said, "Well tell me more about this hat."

Annabelle said, "But first…come into the light so I can see you."

Then the shadowy figure groaned in anger and walks out of the shadows. The figure appears to be a forty-something man with dark hair and a goatee.

He said to her, "I can't believe it. I was supposed to remain hidden in the shadows until a couple of episodes later, but now my surprise was ruined by a little girl with a magenta cape. This is really embarrassing. Okay, Now I'm into the light and now you know my image, tell me more about this hat."

Annabelle looks at him weird as if she doesn't know what the heck did he just said, but she resumes, "Well the hat is brown and it hat one big golden star in a blue and white circle and with two little stars on each side."

The man said, "And who has the hat?"

Annabelle said, "A girl named Rachel, Rachel Flynn."

He said, "Okay, weird name for a girl. Thank you, Miss…"

She said, "Annabelle, Annabelle Madeline Anna Elsa Fraudelin Penelope Jane Austin Kiera Catherine Amelia Marie Jennifer Lawrence LeTwanette"

He looked at her weird and said, "Wow…that's a full name…Anyway, thanks Annabelle. In the meantime, I'll just let her be for now."

She then said, "Excuse me but I didn't catch your name."

The man stopped to turn around, much to his annoyance and said to her, "It's Marco Solcres. Aaarrggh; ruined by a girl, I can't believe it."

THE END…..OR IS IT?

Back in Rachel's room, Rachel changed her into her regular clothes as Eddie and her friends all waited for her to tell them about something.

Bruce said to her, 'Well Rachel, what's going on?"

Rachel then said to them, "Okay, you know the magic hat can take me into the imaginary world and back whenever I think about my imagination. But I was beginning to think that the magic hat has been helping me with my magic tricks the whole time. I mean before the magic hat, I wasn't very good with magic, but now, it's like it's helping me with my magic the whole time. It makes me think that the magic hat can do more than just taking us to the imaginary world and back again. Don't you guys think?"

Agamya-Michiko, Bruce, Jennifer, David, and Jaret all looked stumped about what Rachel was saying. Then Bruce got up and said, "Interesting Exposition, but I have no idea what you just said."

Rachel looks annoyed at Bruce and said to him, "I mean that the magic hat can do so much more than taking us to the imaginary world, Now you know what I mean?"

Jaret said, "So you mean that hat might actually perform...magic?"

Rachel said, "Well, yeah."

And they all looked at each other. Bruce thinks for a moment, "I understand, but this is just strange, I'm going home. Good magic show though." He left.

Then the others followed Bruce as well. Agamya-Michiko turns to Rachel and said to her, "Rachel, I kind of understand what you mean, but you best keep it to yourself, okay?"

Rachel said, "Okay."

Then Agamya-Michiko left.

THE END…REALLY


End file.
